Talk:Dragaeran Empire
These are all the duchies I can find references to. Does anyone know of any more? We do know that Tagichatn was a Duke, but there's no mention of the name of the Duchy, of that it really existed, or was just an empty title. --Majikjon 16:51, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) --- But does the Duchy of Galstan actually exist? I was under the impression that it was a figment, very appropriately for a Yendi. Unlike Aerich, Tazendra & Khaavren, no ancestral lands are mentioned in conjunction with Pel, that I can recall. Ah! Evidence for Galstan being a fictitious place: Khaavren, in FHYA: The Duchy of Galstan," he said. "I confess, it escapes me." If Galstan was one of the physical Duchies making up the Empire, I should think that it would be difficult for it to escape anyone. Or so it seems to me. Oh, wait. Another piece of evidence, from The Lord of Castle Black: :"Pel," said Illista, "is the Duke of Galstan-a duke '''without a duchy'....'' (emphasis mine, of course) I think that nearly settles it. Thanks to Amazon Search Inside. --Davdi 00:39, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) I will confess, I didn't cross-check this one. It escaped me that as a Yendi, he wouldn't be likely to be landed gentry. Ah well. Easy correction to make. --Majikjon 01:27, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) --- I'm also suspicious of the Duchy of "Highland Reef". Given that a reef is usually under water... I'll research some more later. --Davdi 02:14, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) While there's nothing conclusive on this duchy, Jenicor e'Terics is a Dragon, and in every case we've seen, their titles are associated with land holdings. This is especially likely to be the case for an important Dragonlord only five steps removed from being Dragon Heir. This duchy may consist of an island (or island chain) in the southeast. (It is stated by Paresh in Teckla that most of the holdings near Adrilankha are held by Dragonlords, since it's the former frontier, and most of the Dragons won their holdings by serving in the military. I'd say bulk of evidence suggests this one is real. (Still, there's no confirmation, so I guess technically it's "speculation". It's a minor enough point in this case, however, that'd I'd be personally willing to let it slide.) The same cannot be said for the Duke of "Needle-on-the-Top" or some of the others (Wellborn, Twinoaks, Threewalls) that are mentioned in TPG. --Majikjon 02:41, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) In an Amusing coincidence, I just this evening read about a place in Utah called Capitol Reef. I would still protest that whether "Highland Reef" is underwater or an inland geological formation, the term "reef" describes an inhospitable place to live, and is thereby unlikely to be a "real" Duchy. But I shall let the listing stand, pending further evidence one way or the other. --Davdi 05:48, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) --- On another point, I find myself wondering if the regional hierarchy is quite as structured as described. I am thinking specifically of the fact that Whitecrest is a county; I can recall no mention of any duchy that Whitecrest is a county of. The place appears to exist as an entity directly under the Empire. Unless I forget something. Or consider the Barony that is Dzur Mountain. I am pretty sure that until Morrolan came stomping around, no-one ever, ever, ever, ever tried to collect "tribute" from that particular domain. Although that's hardly a fair example; like Sethra, it is an exception to almost every rule. OK, consider this instead: Southmoor was originally a county, raised to a duchy by Imperial edict. If a county can become a duchy willy-nilly like that, doesn't that imply a certain fluidity of concept regarding subdivisions of the Empire? --Davdi 06:02, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) I think it can be assumed that in a system as large, old, and complex as the Empire, there are bound to be exceptions to the general rule all over the place. In the case of Southmoor, it wasn't simply "rasied" to a Duchy, but there were five additional (counties? Baronies?) to the north (the ones mentioned at the beginning of SL) that were added to Morrolan's holdings at the same time that Southmoor was made a Duchy. As with cities and counties in the United States, I'm sure that there are some areas within a Duchy that are not part of any Country or Barony. There may be Counties that are not part of a Duchy, or there may be Baronies not in a County. I would say these are likely to be the exceptions, however. We don't really know if Whitecrest is part of a Duchy or not, but I would say that it likely IS. There is obviously land owned outright by the Empire, as well, (Khaavren, for example, until the end of SL) that is not part of any Duchy. Perhaps Whitecrest is incorporated as a county from imperial land? It's all speculation until Steve provides us with an Imperial survey map. In the meantime, the best we have to go on is here. --Majikjon 14:12, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC)